Bedside Manners
by Fer8girl
Summary: Lord Sixfee'Tunder starts considering Lieutenant Pierce a bad luck charm, especially after this recent bit of recon goes bad. At least they made it back to the ship. Now she has to deal with Quinn's irritation and Pierce's sense of humor. Maybe the battlefield would be safer. Just a piece of Med Bay flotsam written for laughs. Spoilers for Warrior and Inquisitor stories. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

"… so Thanaton is lying there, when Darth Mortis goes over to him and snaps his neck," Six recognized the jovial voice of Darth Vowran from the Dark Council as she staggered on her ship. "I wanted to cheer, that man was entirely too preoccupied with his own gains to see the bigger picture. But now Ravage is fuming about a former slave being on the Council. At least the girl is wise enough to keep her distance, attending most meetings by holo." Smart woman, Six thought, as she listened in on the conversation.

Being a Chiss, she'd always noted that Sith politics weren't as ruthless as the Chiss governing body, the Ascendancy. But that didn't mean Six wanted to be dragged into them. When it came to the Dark Council, she'd also preferred holo conversation, unless her personal touch was required. She was enjoying the freedom of being Wrath, the enforcer of the Emperor; having to answer to no less than the Emperor himself, usually through the Emperor's Hand. She continued listening in until Pierce's groan of pain reminded her to keep moving.

"Blast it, Talon," he muttered, "Are we going to head to the med bay, or just stand around bleeding?" Six couldn't resist elbowing the big man in the ribs, eliciting another grunt of pain from him.

"So, former slaves can be Sith?" Six heard Vette ask, "Thought most Sith would be against that."

"Only when they're uppity Twi'leks," Six couldn't help but call out, her voice strained both by pain and the effort of keeping the huge Lieutenant on his feet. She heard the movements of her crew mobilizing as they realized she had returned, then Jaesa's and Vette's gasps as they saw their master. Carbon-scored, dirty and bleeding, Six struggled to support Lieutenant Pierce as he leaned heavily on her, blood dripping from the wicked piece of shrapnel still protruding from his leg.

"Broonmark, get the Lieutenant to the med bay," Jaesa's voice rang out as she took charge of the situation, "Vette, make sure Quinn is there while I help the Master." Six felt instant relief as the large Talz lifted Pierce's weight off of her, but it was temporary as she was reminded her of her own injuries. Her back felt shredded from the shrapnel that had torn through her thin black armor, and her side burned from the flamethrower attack. Thank goodness for pain stims, she thought, happy that she'd had enough to dull the pain until she'd made it to her ship. She still arched in agony as Jaesa ducked under her arm, and grasped around Six's waist to steady her.

"Watch it, Apprentice," she growled, "Blasted Republic grunts, thought I'd taste better extra crispy."

"Glad to see they couldn't burn away your sense of humor, Master." Jaesa chuckled after adjusting her grip. The former padawan got Six to the med bay, where she saw Quinn administering another pain stim to Pierce.

"Stop complaining, Lieutenant," the Captain's crisp voice snapped, "You'll be up and as belligerent as ever in no time." Quinn shook his head as he examined the metal in Pierce's thigh, then grabbed a sterile pack from the cabinet and opened it. Assessing once more, he pulled the chunk out briskly, and pressed kolto soaked padding to the gaping wound. Six hid her grin behind her hand at Pierce's groan.

"Damnation, Captain," Pierce cursed, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you enjoyed that. Can't believe Talon left it in until we got back to the ship. At least she was good enough to hit me with enough stims to take down a boma." Quinn looked at the piece of durasteel he'd yanked from the man's leg, then back at Pierce. Six had a feeling the Captain wouldn't have minded reinserting it where he'd pulled it from.

"First of all, her judgment was sound," Quinn stated flatly, "Removing it without proper medical supplies would have meant you bleeding out while in the field." He pulled a mini cauterizing unit from the counter and removed the blood-soaked bandage to begin sealing it. "Second of all, it's improper for you to refer to our commander by that odious nickname." Pierce met Six's eyes from where she leaned against Jaesa in the med bay doorway and grinned.

"Think she has a right to say what name is proper to call her, eh, Talon?" At the revelation that she was in earshot, Quinn spun around. For a moment he looked as pained as she felt, taking in the sight of her burned and bleeding. Then, letting out a huff, he stormed over to her, easing her weight from Jaesa's support. She felt the cold rush of a stim into her arm, and realized her body ached so much it didn't even register the sting of the shot. Blending with the ones she'd given herself in the field, Six started feeling light-headed. Her head fell against Quinn and she rubbed her cheek against the comfort of his chest, as he maneuvered her to the padded med bay table.

"Time to patch me up again, Captain?" He straightened her up to examine her injuries, and she could see aggravation warring with concern on his handsome face.

"Jaesa, inform Darth Vowran we have a medical issue to handle," he ordered, ignoring her quip. Taking a quick glimpse of her back, he grumbled, "Seems Lord Sixfee decided I needed a challenge today." Even though his tone was gruff, he touched her tenderly, as if hesitant to cause her further pain. "Durasteel, it figures. Will have to remove the pieces by hand, my lord. But we can avoid major scarring."

"Did I hear you mention Darth Vowran?" she murmured, hearing him sigh in frustration while he examined her durasteel-peppered flesh.

"Yes, my lord," he replied, shortly, "He'd holo'd to notify you of the new Sith on the Dark Council." He turned to the counter, and she heard the clink of metal instruments, before returning to where she sat. "It was a shame to let him go, but it looks like I'll be removing shrapnel from someone's tough, blue hide."

"My hide is not tough," Six retorted, before muttering for his ears only, "You remember that, don't you, Captain." She heard his quiet inhale of shock and saw him blush as she reminded him of the times they'd been together, off duty.

"Incorrigible woman, not the time to mention that." he grumbled under his breath, trying to hide his moment of embarrassment.

"Should have seen her in action," Pierce chortled, from his med bay bed, "No wonder those Hoth boys call her 'Talon'. The way she came down on those Pubs like enraged bogwing, shredding everything in her way. I'm sure blood wasn't the only thing any survivors had to clean from their armor."

Six felt her shoulders shake as she tried not to laugh, and subject herself to any more discomfort. Even if the pain stims hadn't relaxed the rest of the Lieutenant, they had definitely loosened his tongue.

"A crass description, Lieutenant," she snickered, "But apt. Flying leaps into battle can be rather intimidating. Cleaner to not leave witnesses." She and Pierce both laughed at that, though she could feel Quinn's disapproving sigh blow across her back.

"Next time I'll ask how many stims you've taken before administering more to you two," Quinn muttered, "You sound like you've been carousing in a cantina, instead of fresh from the field." He laid her stomach-down on the table, deftly unfastening her armor.


	2. Chapter 2

Six settled her arms under her head, knowing Quinn was going to be painstakingly thorough about his task. She felt dizzy from the pain stims, it barely registered as he cut away her undershirt to expose her skin. Soon she was lost in the repetitive movements of a quick tug of metal from her skin, then a soothing rub of Kolto to heal the spot.

His fingers were deft, but gentle and Six had a feeling that, though he may be adept at healing any of the crew, but he was taking particular care with her. After the debris was cleared, he spread a light coat of kolto across her back. She let out a quiet moan as his hand soothed kolto across the burn on her side but also grazed the side swell of her breast, smiling because she knew the move was on purpose. It was rare when Malavai's feelings for her bled into his professional actions, but to her that just made them more meaningful.

"Say now, how do I sign up for that detail?" Pierce's voice rumbled from across the bay, "Medical training looks like it has some perks." Six had to cover her mouth to avoid laughing, but she could practically hear Quinn's eyes rolling.

"The Lieutenant can't be moved until the kolto has helped his muscle mend," Quinn whispered close to her ear, "But the med bay is no place for such raucous behavior. Permission to sedate him." Six turned her head, letting her red eyes meet Quinn's blue, stifling another laugh at the devilish gleam she saw in them.

"He'll be fine, Quinn. After what he just put me though, I think sedation is too kind."

"Yes, what were you two doing to end up like this?" Quinn asked, and she motioned to Pierce with her head.

"I blame him. He insisted I see the target Moff Rakton had approved."

"Not the Bastion," Six heard Quinn groan again, "It'll never work, my lord. Even if they do take it, we can't spare the forces to keep it."

"Running your mouth again, eh, Captain?" Six smiled at hearing pain seep into Pierce's voice while the stims wore off, "I'll have you know Talon already gave the go-ahead, I just have to find my team. Thought she might like to see what we'd be up against. Not my fault we got ambushed." He grunted as he shifted his weight on the med bay bed. "Damn Pubs blew up one of our speeders; I would've been a goner if Talon hadn't pushed me out of the way."

"A waste of a speeder, should have let them blow him up," Quinn muttered again, and Six shook her head, quietly chuckling.

"You two just can't get along, can you?" she asked, her voice low enough so only Quinn heard.

"I'm sure it's just a product of his enthusiasm. We fight for the same cause, for that I have to put up with him, even heal him," Quinn admitted, just as softly, "Doesn't mean I have to like him." Six dropped an arm down to stroke her fingers along Quinn's leg.

"Not jealous are you, Malavai?" she murmured, and felt his hand rub down her back in a move that was far from professional.

"Not in the slightest," he leaned over, and the skin on her back prickled at his breath in her ear, "I've got what I wanted." Six turned her head in the direction of his voice, meeting his eyes and sharing the warm smile he gave her. He leaned in further and she closed her eyes, anticipating his lips touching hers.

"Not polite to have private conversations with someone else in the room," Pierce's pain-laced voice broke through her revelry. Her eyes flew open and she looked at Quinn, chagrined. In his blue eyes she saw a flash of agitation, so she gave him a smile loaded with promises.

"Just as well," she whispered, "I probably need some time to heal up, before I enjoy any activities that might put me on my back." She enjoyed seeing Quinn's eyes widen and the corners of his lips twitch, before he shook his head.

"You know, the way you two go on whispering," Pierce continued, "Someone might think… Oh, blast it Talon!" The big man groaned, "Don't tell me, you and Captain Protocol?" Six started laughing outright, unsure if it was from Pierce's sudden realization that she was off the market, or the admission of his private nickname for Quinn. The Captain straightened up, and she knew he was glaring at Pierce.

"Captain Protocol?" his voice was cold with indignation.

"No worse than Admiral Malcontent," she gasped with laughter and pain, as she recalled the name Moff Broysc, Quinn's former commander had used for him. Her back still hurt, but the humor of the moment was worth the discomfort. Her comment elicited a huff from Quinn and a guffaw from Pierce.

"Admiral Malcontent, that's a good one, Talon. Damn that hurts!" he exclaimed, holding his leg, as he bent over laughing. Six buried her face in the padding of the med bay table to stifle her own laughter, but it wasn't working. When she finally looked up at Quinn, he was staring her down, frustration clear on his face, even as the corners of his lips quirked again. Shaking his head, he retrieved a cloth to wipe his hands clean, before tidying up his instruments.

"Since you two appear to be on the mend, I'll go file my report of the incident. I'm attributing the Lieutenant's lack of propriety to an overabundance of stims combined with blood-loss, my lord, " Quinn's voice was cool, but Six noticed he was still avoiding addressing Pierce directly, "You however, I'll make sure your heroics on the battlefield are mentioned in my report, as well as a recommendation for your new rank."

"New rank, Quinn?" Six queried, unsure if the stims were making her hear things.

"Why, I think you'd make a fine General, my lord," Six could see a smile play around Quinn's mouth, "General Nuisance." Her mouth dropped open, as he retreated from the med bay, chuckling, and Six started chuckling herself.

"I'll be damned," Pierce sounded stunned, "Did he just tease you, Talon?" Six nodded as she settled back onto the table, catching Pierce running his fingers down his face from the corner of her eye. "I'm backing off then. Maybe it's the stims, but if the man's brave enough to tease a Sith, can't be all bad. Just let me know if you change your mind. Hope his bedside manner is better with you than it was with me though." Six grinned as hot memories washed over her.

"Much better, Lieutenant."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes<em>

_I love using bits of dialog and references from the game in my story. I also had to throw in Darth Vowran, he made a big impression on me in the Warrior story line and I didn't miss that he was in the Dark Council chamber at the end of the Inquisitor story line. I thought it was a great way to link my Marauder and Assassin if I ever want to do a story with the both of them._


End file.
